


活死人

by xinakaoru



Category: Chinese Civil War - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Civil War, Civil War, F/M, M/M, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinakaoru/pseuds/xinakaoru
Summary: 在政治斗争中，先进知识分子总会最先受到冲击，“六四”并未离我们远去。以史为鉴，可以知兴替。





	活死人

**Author's Note:**

> 在政治斗争中，先进知识分子总会最先受到冲击，“六四”并未离我们远去。以史为鉴，可以知兴替。

我蹲在墙根，头深深的埋在膝盖之间，混了泥土灰尘的腌臜玩意糊满我的脚底，我却视若无睹。  
我在地牢里。一根长长的铁链子连接着我的小腿和旁边的铁柱子。  
三十年，我被关在这里三十年。  
每天早上第一件事，就是摸摸自己的后脑勺，摸了三十年，都给摸秃了。  
我自嘲，秃了又何妨，反正没人看，脑子还在就行。  
“吃饭了！”铁栅栏外，一个面色蜡黄的女人扯着嗓子尖吼，我脑袋瓜子都给震得嗡嗡的。  
她把饭倒在地上，往牢门上磕了磕碗里的残渣。  
他们总是有一顿没一顿地送饭，想起来了给一顿，想不到就饿上我三四天油盐不进。  
这是我三天来吃的第一顿饭，我顾不得别的，手脚并用爬到门口，跪着舔舐地上的稀饭。  
女人站在门外，面无表情地看着我狗一样卑微的姿势。  
他们总是倒完饭就走，我并不清楚这女人为什么还在这儿站着。  
我也顾不得她，直到把最后一滴混着灰尘泥土的饭吸进嘴中，才意犹未尽地发出叹息声。  
女人看我吃完，打开了牢门进来。  
我惊诧地看着她，不明白她葫芦里卖的是什么药。  
直到看到她悉悉索索脱下衣服，我才明白过来。  
这是在定期慰问。  
上边的人为了罪犯的“身体健康”，隔一段时间就会派女人来安慰。  
这个“定期”“一段时间”，上面规定是五年一次，但放到下面人来实行，就是十年一次。  
我进这牢房里三十年，这是第三次做爱。  
女人脱光了衣服站在我面前，长久地注视着我。我这才发现她其实长得很像我一个老朋友，但却不如他漂亮。这女人眼神空洞，却又有不一样的东西在里面，黝黑麻木。  
她跪下来，面对着我，张开了嘴。  
“闭上你的嘴，”我说，“躺下把腿张开。”  
她很迷茫，我便自己动起了手。  
我原本想把她放倒在地上的，但是地上太脏了，也太凉了，我想了想，让她以狗爬的姿势背对着我，我看着她圆润的屁股，脱下裤子，什么前戏也没有，对着穴就直接插了进去。  
她用那尖锐的嗓子叫了一声。  
叫得我他妈都快萎了。  
我捂住她的嘴，她呜呜咽咽发不出声，脑袋后仰，弯出了一种毛骨悚然的角度。  
她甚至可以弯到超过一百八十度来倒着看我。  
没错，她能做到的，因为她没有后脑勺。  
准确的说她没有脑子，字面意义上的没有。  
她的头从后面凹陷下去，从侧面看就是个月牙朝右的残月。  
我不懂医学，不知道他们这些人是怎么在没有脑子的情况下活着的，也捉摸不透这些草履虫。  
我疯狂抽插，过了不久，我低吼着在她体内射了出来。  
她浑身一抖，挣扎着脱离了我的控制，看了我一眼，衣服都不穿就跑走了。  
我喘息着，愣愣地盯着她落下的衣服看，过了许久才回过神了，沉默地坐回墙角，把头埋在膝盖里，止不住地发抖。

这里的人出生时是有脑子的。  
到了一定年龄，脑子就会渐渐萎缩，后来人们为了查看自己脑子萎缩情况，就会敲碎头盖骨，如果没有脑子了，头就会凹陷下去，凹陷的弧度越大，人就越有出息，就越有可能成为上层阶级领导。  
脑袋圆溜溜，到二十岁脑子还没消失的，就是没出息的人，是政治罪犯，是资义的走狗。  
现在的领导，别说脑子了，他脖子以上就没东西，空空荡荡全靠手写和人交流。  
大家都很尊敬他，他是个无私的，为大家谋福利的好领导。  
他说，打倒资义走狗。  
他说，mother CCCP。  
后来有人把他的话都用大字抄在纸上，到处分发。  
人们没有头，只会跟着指示走，非常团结，一致对外，同仇敌忾。  
那些有脑子的人，都被关在地牢里，每天被迫背着同一句话。  
打倒资义走狗。  
一开始在这个牢房里，有二十个人挤在一起，后来逐渐减少，到了现在，只有我一个人了。  
我孤独吗？我不孤独。  
我停止颤抖，看着我的影子，我向他挥挥手，他也向我挥挥手，我向右转，他也向右转，我看着他圆溜溜的脑袋，满足地笑了。  
这就叫形影相吊。  
我咂咂嘴，回味了一下今天吃的稀饭，没吃饱，但也够了。

三十年前，人们不会种粮食，饿死的人比出生的还多，一群青年揭竿而起，怒斥领导不教大家生产粮食，只会操控傀儡让自己坐得更稳。  
这些人，大部分都是脑袋圆圆，脑子没有消失的年轻人，不仅读过领导的思想，还读过外面人的思想，见过“没用的”大世界。  
带头人是一个眼睛黑辘辘的漂亮少年，他很有想法，也是个讲道理，听意见的先进知识分子，他写了一篇《粮食种植方法》给领导人看。  
我读过他的文章，他是个有激情的人，语言犀利，把领导的问题血淋淋地剖开放在纸上，也表明了自己的立场和态度。  
有个黑眼镜框的领导像是被我们说服了，开始劝说别的领导听听我们的意见。  
他的脑袋凹陷的不够多，说话没分量，别的领导不听他说话，顺势把他推了下去，换了个更听话的人上来。  
领导们恼羞成怒，一口气把我们全关了起来，后来为了封口，他们开始了大规模的清洗计划。  
简称，吃人计划。  
人们吃不到粮食，这可怎么办呢？  
领导一拍腿，在纸上写下几个大字：吃了他们。  
吃？怎么吃？人会叫，到时候会引来不必要的麻烦。  
领导再一拍腿，又写下几个大字：油锅炸。  
这主意太好了！底下的人纷纷领悟到精髓，撑着饥饿的身体摇摇晃晃地打铁铸锅，支起了一个三米高的大铁锅，累死了五个人。  
此时人们才意识到，连粮食都没有，哪儿有油啊！  
领导三拍腿，又写道：傻逼，用水。  
人们纷纷叫好，撑着体力不支的身体去水井前打水，累死了十个人。  
水终于烧开了，第一个就把带头的漂亮少年扔了进去。那少年蜷缩成蜗牛状，头深深地埋在两腿之间，到死也不吭一声。  
啧，硬骨头。领导嘟囔着。  
他大手一挥，一次扔进去五个！  
人们把青年们一个接一个扔到开水锅里滚，锅里的人凄惨地嘶叫着，不一会就炸开死掉了，血浆四溅。  
人们闻到肉的熟味儿，开心地拍起了手。  
还没被扔到锅里的青年当场就被吓傻了，我也是。  
我跪在锅边疯鬼一样抽搐哀嚎，我向那些拍手叫好的饥民怒吼：“你们他妈的还是人吗！这都是你们的同胞！说着一样语言的同胞！”  
他们有些人停下了欢呼，似是有些犹豫地互相张望。领导急了，也朝他们大吼：“这些是反动派！是要造反的！是资义的走狗！”  
人们像是慌乱的蚂蚁找到了方向。领导说得对，跟着领导走准没错！  
他们把我推到锅前，正准备把我扔进去，那个戴黑眼镜框的被贬职的领导大吼：“别扔！这是个死同性恋！和他们那个带头的是一对儿！吃了会被传染，会死掉的！”  
下放的领导也是领导，人们一听这话，立马惊恐地把我扔到一边，原先抓着我的人疯狂擦手，哭丧着脸不知道的还以为他老子没了呢。  
这领导救了我一条小命，他是个聪明人，明白人，就是生错了时代。  
我们也是生错了时代。  
托他相救，人们把少年也从锅里捞了出来，像是避瘟疫一样把少年丢给我，让我俩滚一边去。  
我抱不住他，他的肉已经被煮化了，满身红血丝遍布，多碰一下都会和他的身体粘连在一起，他全无人样，但还有一口气儿。  
我突然间镇定下来了，腾出一只手扶着他的头，看着他那张原本漂亮的脸蛋遍布疤癞，深深无力感席卷而来。  
我最后一次亲吻他残破的嘴唇，一如情窦初开。  
我们这些造反的，一共一百人，当天就煮了八十人，喂饱了一千三百个饥民。  
人们饱了，吃不下剩下的二十个人了，就赶到地牢里关着，当备用口粮。  
领导也吃的心满意足，他摸着自己圆鼓隆冬的肚皮，细细品味着造反的青年们的话，突然意识到好像不无道理。  
过了两天，领导讲话，开办辅导班，教育人们怎么种粮食。  
人们拍手称好，他们没有脑子，不知道怎么表达自己的快乐，便扯着嗓子高喊：“社义好啊！mother CCCP！”  
人们种出了粮食，填饱了肚子，便不需要吃人了。  
那我们怎么办呢？  
有人说，种粮食的主意是他们提出的吧？要不然放了他们，表个功勋之类的？  
领导把那人叫到面前，伸手一摸他的后脑勺，竟然是圆的！没有凹陷！  
领导气死了，一挥手把那人也丢进了地牢。  
第二天领导讲话，是领导的正确指引，带着人们填饱了肚子，要维护领导的决策！  
人们欢呼：“万岁！”

我还记得那是一九八九年。  
此后与我同行的人越来越少，青年的反抗与怒吼都被活剖在锅中的沸水里。  
我不喜欢缅怀过去，但我只有过去可以缅怀。

在地牢里的第三十一年初，一年前被我操过的女人抱着一个孩子来找我。  
我不知道我这么牛逼，一发中彩。  
我看着那黄瘦女人抱着的孩子，白胖白胖的，有个圆圆的大脑袋瓜子，眼睛像葡萄一样黝黑锃亮，见了我就咧嘴笑。  
我颤抖的手摸了摸他的头，这种奇异的感觉无法言说。  
女人看了看我，又低头看了看孩子，脸上露出嫌恶的表情。  
她把孩子推在我怀里，我无措地抱着孩子，不知道她要干什么。  
她四处张望着，最终视线锁定在我当枕头的砖块上，她捡起砖头，还没等我反应过来，砖头就猛地砸在了孩子的头上。  
我惊恐地看着自己的双手流满孩子的血。  
孩子的脑袋瞬间凹陷下去一大块。  
孩子笑容逐渐消失，到最后竟出现一种成人般诡异的冷静麻木。  
我看着他张口，他竟是要说话！  
我仿佛知道他要说什么，绝望且徒劳地摇了摇头，但这无济于事。  
孩子用他那不甚清晰的声音说：“打倒资义走狗！mother CCCP！”

**Author's Note:**

> 什么是言论自由？那就是发表各种意见的自由。好话、坏话、正确的话、错误的话，统统包括。如果说言论自由仅止于当权者意志许可范围之内为限，那么试问，古今中外，哪一个国家的言论是不“自由”的呢？这样一来，我们神圣宪法上的言论自由条款，岂不成了最无聊的废话？——胡平《论言论自由》


End file.
